


Comatose

by emoprincey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coma, F/M, Short Story, Soulmates, own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoprincey/pseuds/emoprincey
Summary: A girl wakes up in a strange hospital and falls in love with teh boy in teh bed next to her.My first original work, and short story, I wrote this back in 2013, and I need my works in one place again.





	1. Chapter 1

** _Please be okay. Please!_ **   
  
The lights flicker brightly overhead, sending colours through my vision. I open my blue eyes to the same plain roof as always. Sighing, I pull my tired body into a sitting position, wincing as I pull at the wires sticking out of my arm. I press the ‘call’ button and wait for my nurse to walk in. After a few minutes, the same short brunette girl enters the room, smiling brightly. She checks my vitals and makes sure I’m comfortable before pulling open the separation curtain. 

In the bed to my left, a brunette boy lays with his eyes closed. He breathes deeply through the respirator, loud sounds echoing through the contrasting room. I’ve wanted to see his eyes since I woke up here, but he’s always asleep, never moving unless made to by the nurses. From where I am, I can tell he’s slightly over average height, with long lanky legs and arms. His face is soft and innocent, like that of an angel. All I want is to hear his voice, or see his eyes, but the nurses say he’s in a coma, and most likely won’t wake up. No one ever visits him, just like me. We’re both left in the same lonely room, with no one to care for us but the doctors and nurses that are paid to do it. I want someone to talk too. I want someone to walk through that door and fret over what happened. Something I can’t remember. 

The doctors say I was in a car crash. They say my voice box was damaged and there’s a slim chance I’ll ever speak again. I wonder what my voice was like. I hit my head on the window and lost my memory. I don’t know who I am, who I was. I don’t remember anything before I woke up here. I’ve asked time and time again if I would get out of here soon, but I’m always given the same answer. Everyone says that it’s a miracle I’m alive, that I should be grateful I’m here. But all I want is to get out. I want to leave this place, but I don’t know where I am. 

I don’t have anywhere to go, and I don’t want to leave the boy lying next to me. He’s all I have, and I don’t want him to wake up like I did, scared and alone. I don’t even know him. I don’t know his name or age or what he likes to do, but I can’t just leave him. I don’t even know my own name. The doctors haven’t been able to pin down my identity and it’s driving us all crazy. They can’t identify the boy either. They call us ‘God’s Mysterious Miracles’. I want him to wake up. I want to get out of here. I want to remember myself.   
****


	2. Chapter 2

** _Please wake up. I need you._ **   
  
I wake up to the same routine as always, blinking at the bright lights, calling the nurse, seeing the boy. Why can’t he just wake up already? Even though I can’t speak, I want to ‘talk’ to him. I want to see what colour his eyes are. I want to see his face gain some form of colour, different to the same ghostly pale skin I see now. I wonder what he’s thinking about. Maybe he’s imagining his favourite band at a concert, or maybe he’s living a normal life inside his head. 

I wonder what I was like before all this. Maybe I was a cheerful, lively girl named Olivia. Or maybe a sad, silent girl named Nicole. Maybe I loved being outside, and had a thing for the outdoors. Or I might of preferred being indoors and listening to music. What music would I have liked? Maybe I liked heavy metal, or pop, or even jazz. A million things run through my head daily. Who was I? Was I a nice person? Did I have many friends? Why aren’t they visiting me? I know they probably don’t know I’m here,  _ or they never liked me _ . No, I can’t think like that. They’re probably just busy.  _ Busy not liking me. _ Where’s my family? Do I even have family? I need to get my mind off this stuff. 

I call the nurse, and wait for her to enter, before asking for a laptop and some DVD’s. She comes back with several cases and a sleek black laptop. I turn it on and watch the first few, the plot lines confusing me. 

By the time I’m on my fourth movie, a loud sound catches my attention. I pause the film, shutting the laptop and looking over at the unknown boy. His heart monitor spikes and I watch his eyes flutter open. Calling the nurse again, I slide off my bed, being careful not to disconnect myself from the thousands of wires. I stand next to the boy, placing a hand over his pale one and watching his eyes flicker over to face me. He looks scared and confused, but I rub my fingers over his knuckles softly, effectively calming him down a little. 

The nurse’s rush in, asking question after question. I just shrug in response and watch them rush around, making sure the boy is okay. One asks me to get back on my bed but I shake my head furiously. I’m not leaving his side until I know he’ll be okay. They rush around for a few more minutes before taking the breathing machine away from him, letting him breathe on his own. 

They start questioning him, asking if he knows why he’s here, or who he is. He tries to talk but he ends up making weird noises instead. I squeeze his hand lightly and he looks over, scared blue eyes meeting my caring ones. The nurses leave not to long later, disconnecting all my wires and letting me stay by the boy’s side.    
  
****


	3. Chapter 3

**** **** ** _Baby, you can’t leave me. They say you’re slipping, and I don’t know if I can take that._ **   
  
When I wake up again, instead of pressing my call button and letting the nurse take care of me, I move the curtain and look over the boy. He sleeps peacefully on his side, facing me with innocent features. I still can’t believe he woke up the other day. I’ve been here for so long, bored and lonely, but now that he’s here, I feel like something’s changed. The hospital room seems brighter and it’s like the world’s gotten better. Although, I wouldn’t know if that’s true because I’m not allowed out of the hospital room. Not even for food, which the nurses bring in. 

I wait for a little while until the boy wakes up, his eyes shining brighter than yesterday. I wave lightly at him, smiling happily. He copies my movements, sitting up in the bed and looking at the wires protruding from his pale arms. I take the notepad next to me and write a simple explanation. 

_ They’ll come out soon, it’s just so the nurses can check up on you. _ He nods in understanding and makes a move for the paper. 

_ How long have I been here? _ I shrug in response, giving him the straightforward answer. I woke up and he was there, so for all I know, we could have been here for years. I turn on the laptop again, putting in one of the movies and sitting in the chair next to his bed. I put the computer on his lap and we watch it together, silently laughing at the pure humor. 

The nurses come in with our food and we eat in silence, the only noises filling the room being our bites and the movie playing lowly on the screen. While we watch, the boy’s nurse comes in holding a pile of clothes. We give her looks of confusion and she separates them into two piles, explaining that the doctors thought it would be good to get us into some normal clothes, instead of the blue pajamas we were given by the hospital. I nod furiously and she hands me my pile, letting me race off into the adjoining bathroom. I get changed into them and notice the choices seem familiar. A pair of black skinny jeans with a huge hole in the right knee, a black singlet, black and white check-shirt and a large black hoodie. I shrug and leave. When I re-enter the room, I spin with a small smile, watching the boy give me a thumbs up. I help him down from the bed, the nurse having taken the wires from his arms while I was gone, and into the bathroom. 

I sit on my bed for a few minutes before he walks slowly into the room again, wearing a pair of black basketball shorts, a red shirt and a dark grey hoodie. I nod with a smile and he sits opposite me on his bed, both of us using the notepad to ‘talk’.    
  
****


	4. Chapter 4

** _Babe, you’ve gotta fight this. You have to wake up. _ **   
  
The boy and I have been entertaining each other for weeks now. We ‘talk’ about everything, from what it would be like outside of the hospital to what gossip is going around about the nurses. Every day we try to talk, but the nurses say it will come with time. That annoys the both of us. We want to be able to talk, and remember what our lives were like. They bring in new clothes each day, and most of them seem so familiar. It’s like they were from before the accident. 

Yesterday, while the boy and I were joking around and the two of us laughed so hard. Thing is, usually the laughs would be some weird squawking noise, but this time, actual noises came from our mouths. We were jumping around and laughing, ecstatic for hours afterwards. It was the highlight of everything. 

So far today, the nurses have brought us similar clothing, black jeans and a hoodie, and some new movies to watch. We’ve resorted to sitting under the beds, with the sheets pulled down over the edges like a hut, due to the boringness of sitting on them. The movie plays in front of us, the lead characters voices joking around together. 

_ “That’s my job!”  _ I mimic the voice, my eyes widening at the sound coming from my throat. The boy slowly pauses the movie, his eyes as wide as saucers, probably mirroring mine. He nods at me and I speak again, slower this time. 

_ “I can speak.” _ I start smiling widely, a loud laugh erupting from my throat. 

_ “I can talk, I can talk!” _ The boy laughs with me, an arm wrapping around my shoulders as he holds me close, tears starting to brim in our blue eyes. I hold him tight, crying tears of joy into his shoulder. 

_ “I can actually talk. I can speak words and express stuff without having to take seven years to write it out.”  _ He rubs my back softly and quietly whispers into my ear _ _

_ “I’m proud of you.” _ We pull away and he starts to say random words, testing his smooth voice. Tears start to fall down his cheeks and I hug him tighter than before, both of us laughing and crying in each other’s arms. 

When the nurses come back to give us dinner, we thank them and watch them freak out, the both of us laughing like Hyenas. I still don’t know this boy’s name, but I can tell he’ll be a lifelong friend. I mean, we’ve been together for months now, keeping each other company and being there for each other when we break down. He’s like my best friend, and I don’t even know his name.   
  
****


	5. Chapter 5

**** ** _I know you’re trying baby, but you have to try harder. The doctors say they can’t keep you here much longer. They say you have to wake up, or they’ll have to pull the plug. Please baby, I don’t think I can live without you. _ **   
  
Every night I have the same dream. I’ll be in a pitch black darkness, with no-one around me. Then a voice will come out of nowhere and start talking to me about everything. They’ll tell me about their day and about how life is. Then, just before the dream ends and I wake up, they’ll say something about me waking up, saying I’m slipping or that they can’t live without me. 

I told the boy about them, and he’s just as confused as me, saying he has the same type, with a girl talking instead of a boy. I wanted to talk to someone else about it, but I’m scared they’ll say I’m crazy, or brush it off as nothing. So we’ve kept it secret. In better news, we’ve been remembering things about ourselves. Only small things, like our favourite colours and bands, random memories, things like that. It’s hard for the both of us, but we have each other, something to hold onto through everything. 

We’re talking about random things when the nurses walk in with a black backpack and a white one. They tell us about how we’re getting better and that we don’t need to stay here anymore. We ask where we’ll go, and they tell us we’ll know when we leave. Pretty vague if you ask me. We get changed for the last time, walking down the halls together, our fingers intertwined in fear of the unknown. As we leave the hospital, we are met with the sounds of birds chirping, and small kids race past our feet. I smile at the pure beauty of the world, how the sun beats down on our cold skin. 

The boy pulls me forward, leading me down the road to a small house with a garden outside. He leads me up and I reach under the door frame, taking a small key into my hands. How did we know? He shrugs at me and takes my hand in his, guiding the key to the lock. We step inside and I gasp at the homey feel. 

“ _ It is everything I dreamed of.” _ I say slowly, running my hands over the quaint fireplace. The boy nods with me and I look at him across the room. He stands with a perfect stature, holding his head confidently. He turns around and I quickly look away, eyes catching a small unnamed envelope. 

_ If you’re reading this, then you found your home correctly. I want to explain everything to you, as I know you’re confused. There are two dimensions in this reality. In one, everyone is a conscious person, living there day-to-day lives, where in the other, everyone is a sleeping body in a coma with their soul mate next to them. When you become comatose in the first, you wake up in the second. As you drift further from the first world, you become more part of the second. You start to breath and live as normal, but without the majority of your memory. You remember small things, but nowhere near what you once had. In simple terms, you’re dying and living. In the first world, you’re drifting further from life, your loved ones trying to pull you back, but here, you’re starting to live the life you deserved. You wake up in the same room as your soul mate, but sometimes they don’t wake up for years. If I’m correct, you will be together. You will stay the same age from now on, living the age you died for existence, but it won’t be like that. You won’t notice the time fly past as you live with your soul mate like nothing ever happened. Your names will come back to you soon, I promise. But that’s the last step. After you remember your name, you have officially passed in the first world.  _

I finish reading and mull it over. I’m dead, but I’m alive? You know what, I don’t even care. If the boy is meant to be my soul mate, then so be it. I will stay by his side as long as I’m here. I look back at the paper in my hands and I smile lightly. 

_ “We’re free.”  _ He nods at me and I lean into him lightly, snuggling into his embrace. The weight of the world lifts off my shoulders and I sigh in content.

_ “I remember my name.” _ The boy says, startling me. 

_ “So do I.”  _


End file.
